digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
This is a list of digimon characters in the manga series V-Tamer. Taichi's allies Gabo Gabo is a Gabumon who lived in Holy Angel Castle. He found Taichi Yagami while being chased by a Tortomon and took him to see HolyAngemon. Since then, Gabo traveled with Taichi. Gabo is easily stressed, a side-effect of being very knowledgeable about all the different Digimon and the Digital World. Compared to Taichi and Zeromaru's easygoing attitude, he is a complete worrywart. He later changes and becomes one of the digimon who deeply trusted in Taichi and Zeromaru's abilities. Pal and Pul Pal and Pul are a female and male PetitMamon who appeared in the later half of V-Tamer. The two helped Rei Saiba escape from Daemon's castle after they realized how insane Neo Saiba (from whom they had wanted an auograph) had become. Attacks * Petit Nightmare: * Petit Curse: Lord HolyAngemon's army Lord HolyAngemon Lord HolyAngemon was the one who brought Taichi Yagami to the Digital World so he could help him and the other good Digimon fight Daemon. He lives in Holy Angel Castle and along with Whamon, governs the Digital World. During Neo Saiba's invasion on his castle, he appeared in his battle armor to get rid of some of the enemy Digimon and briefly Digivolved to Seraphimon to fight Arkadimon. Unfortunately, Arcadimon was stronger and was able to revert Lord HolyAngemonback to his previous form. He later Digivolves to Dominimon. Attacks * Excalibur: The Excalibur is used to attack enemies. * Soul Banish: Lord HolyAngemon throws the Excalibur it at the enemy, impaling the blade through the enemy and taking the Digimon's soul with it. Dominimon Dominimon is one of Lord HolyAngemon's Mega forms. He is equipped with a green beam blade (Final Excalibur) and has two large shoulder pads that can double as shields. Dominimon first appearaed in one of the later chapters of V-Tamer. Lord HolyAngemon digivolved to this form to fight against Daemon's army together with IceLeomon and Hideto's Omnimon. While he was able to defeat most of Demon's henchman, he was heavily wounded by Arkadimon. However, he did manage to survive. Attacks * Final Excalibur * Angelic Striker of Light: This attack is when Lord HolyAngemon strikes the ground with his sword, causing a glowing sky-blue star to appear on the group. The star turns into a large angelic warrior who can disintegrate any enemy in its way. Leo Leo was a Leomon who worked for Lord Holy Angemon at his castle where he trained young Digimon. However, he proves to be a rather brutal trainer, even beating his pupils if they don't succeed in their tasks. His attitude changes after he meets Taichi Yagami and his partner Zeromaru, especially after they fought his Kuwagamon and defeated it. He later digivolved to IceLeomon. IceLeomon Leo Digivolved into IceLeomon some time before the attack of Neo Saiba on Lord HolyAngemon's Castle. In this form he fought and destroyed Boltmon but was in trouble when he confronted VenomMyotismon. When he was able to gain the upper hand, he was attacked by Arcadimon, who rammed his arm in IceLeomon's side and siphoned some of his data. IceLeomon later Digivolves to Regulumon to fight Daemon's army once more. Regulumon Leo Digivolves again into Regulumon to fight Daemon's army alongside Dominimon and Omega. Attacks * Regulus Cutter: Leo uses his sword to slash at his enemy. * Power Boost: By increasing the size of his muscles, Leo becomes twice as fast and twice as strong. * Wave of the Beast King: * Beast Combo of Beasts: A combination attack consisting of claw attacks, punches and kicks. Gekovitch Gekovitch is a ShogunGekomon who worked for Lord HolyAngemon and was the 3rd opponent to Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Gekovitch witnessed the invasion within Lord Holy Angemon's castle and wanted to stop his Lord from fighting against Arkadimon. Ninjamon A member of Lord HolyAngemon's group, Ninjamon worked as a spy and often brought information from Daemon's castle. He informed them that Arkadimon had hatched and was also the one who told Taichi Yagami that Neo Saiba planned to attack Holy Angel Castle. However before he could go to the castle he was captured by Rosemon. Daemon's army Daemon Daemon is the evil behind the chaos of the Digital World, he was raising an army of evil Digimon (made up of Triceramon, Lord Marine the MarineDevimon, Myotismon, Okuwamon, Airdramon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, Gryphonmon, VenomMyotismon, some Ogremon and Boltmon, and a bunch of Devimon, Devidramon, Vilemon amongst other unknown Digimon) to take over the Digital World. Furthermore, he was raising a Digi-Egg of terrible power at his castle in the center of the Folder Continent where the castle originally belonged to a Digimon god. After seeing how powerful Zeromaru became under Taichi Yagami, Daemon realized that a tamer was needed to bring out the full potential of his super-ultimate digimon and found such a person, Neo Saiba. Daemon also had intentions to invade the human world after taking over the Digital World. But Neo backstabbed Daemon and had Arkadimon load the villain's data. It would have seemed that Daemon was gone but in reality, he intended Neo's treachery to occur so he could possess Arcadimon. By the time Neo had reformed, Arcadimon shattered and Daemon emerged, evolving to Super Ultimate after absorbing Arkadimon's data. But he was killed at the hands of Zeromaru's Mega form. NeoDevimon NeoDevimon are Ultimate Level Digimon who serve Daemon. They are common soldiers who are faithful to their master, but do show the signs of a leader figure. Three NeoDevimon worked for Neo Saiba and were sent by them to keep Hideto Fujimoto's wounded Omnimon at bay so that one other NeoDevimon could kill Zeromaru in his sleep. Zeromaru defeated two of them before Jijimon and Birdramon arrived. Callismon later revealed that Neo created the NeoDevimon based on Devimon. Attacks * Stun Claw: NeoDevimon uses a shock-filled scratch attack. * Guilty Claw: A more powerful version of Devimon's Death Claw. * Deep Sorrow: Callismon Callismon is a Mega Level digimon named after Callisto, a nymph who was turned into a bear by Hera in Greek mythology. Callismon was created by Neo Saiba when he used 10% of Arkadimon's data on a Grizzlymon. When Callismon was presented to the other members of Daemon's army, he was able to smash a Devimon and an Ogremon and easily ripped a Boltmon into two. He is sent after Rei Saiba, who had escaped Daemon's castle, and quickly reaches and stuns her. However, Zeromaru turned up and fought against him. At first Callismon managed to hold himself very well against Zero, blocking his attacks and even dealing some damage to him. However Zero quickly recovered and won the battle, finally destroying Callismon after a few good punches and his "V-Wing Blade" attack. Attacks * Deep Forest: Callismon rams his weapon on the ground, causing a small earthquake. * Rodeo Bullet: Callismon fires bullets from the weapons on his arm. Lykamon, Panimon, Hermmon Lykamon, Panimon and Hermmon were originally supposed to appear in V-Tamer to fight against Omnimon, Regulumon and Dominimon. However this side plot had to be cut because of time. Similar to Callismon, Lykamon and Hermmon were going to be created by Neo Saiba using Arkadimon's DNA on other Digimon. *Lykamon is named after Lycaon, the King of Arcadia who was turned into a wolf by Zeus. *Panimon is named after Pan, the Greek God of Shepards. *Hermmon is named after Hermes, the Messenger of the Greek Gods. Alias Three Digimon Pie Pie is a Piedmon partnered to Sigma of the Alias Three. Pie was the second Mega leveled digimon that Zeromaru fought. At first, things looked bad for Zeromaru since the commands of Sigma proved to be better and quicker than the ones which Taichi was sending to Zeromaru. However thanks to the strong bond and trust between Zeromaru and Taichi, the duo was able to defeat Pie. After the battle both Sigma and Pie changed their behavior and returned to Daemon's castle. As punishment, Daemon had Neo Saiba fight Pie with the newly hatched Arkadimon. Despite being only a Fresh level Digimon, Arkadimon killed Pie by stabbing him and absorbed his data to Digivolve to his Rookie form. Pie's death affected Sigma greatly. Rose Rose was a Rosemon partnered to Mari Goutokuji of the Alias Three. While Neo Saiba was leading Daemon's troops to Lord Holy Angemon's castle, Rose was the second Mega Digimon Zeromaru had to fight as a diversion. Rose's personality was much like that of her Tamer. Before she appeared in front of Taichi and his friends she captured a Ninjamon who had wanted to warn LordHolyAngemon, and presented the badly wounded Digimon to the group. Although she acted foolish at first, she later showed her true fighting abilities and almost made Zeromaru her love slave. Zeromaru managed to fight off her seduction and defeated her. When Mari turned against Neo, Rose helped Omega in the fight against Neo Saiba and Arkadimon. She helped ensnare Arkadimon with her vines, but Arkadimon managed to break them and impale her. Rose, in her dying moment, ripped off the arm Arkadimon had impaled her with in order to give Omega a better chance of besting their mutual foe. Omega Omega is an Omnimon partnered to Hideto Fujimoto of the Alias Three. Omega is made up of Org the WarGreymon and Meruga the MetalGarurumon. Omega was the third Mega leveled Digimon and the last of the Alias Three that Zeromaru fought. During the battle, Omega realized that Zeromaru was a good guy and lost the battle on purpose. This caused Hideto to switch sides. Later on, Omega fought Arkadimon when Neo Saiba dismissed the Alias Three but was critically wounded and barely managed to flee with Hideto. Later he helped defend Lord HolyAngel's Castle from an attack by Neo, where he again fought Arkadimon until Zeromaru took over. In the end, he is the only Digimon of the Alias Three who was not destroyed. Digimon from Specials Parallelmon Parallelmon is a digimon and the main enemy in a Manga side story of V-Tamer. This Digimon is able to travel through parallel worlds. In every world, he captures Digi-Destined/Tamers to gain more power. Parallelmon uses his dimension travelling powers to send Veemon and Davis of the Digimon Adventure 02 continuity into the V-Tamer continuity, and absorbed T.K., Kari, Yolei and Cody in the Digimon Adventure 02 world. He then travelled to the V-Tamer world and attacked Davis and Veemon, but the two are saved by Taichi Yagami and his partner Zeromaru. Since they were unable to destroy Parallelmon, the group had to flee and attack Parallelmon again later. The other DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure 02 who were absorbed by Parallelmon worked together from within the beast to recreate the Digi-Egg of Miracles, allowing Veemon to Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon. In the meantime, Taichi and Davis came up with a plan to defeat Parallelmon. Zeromaru managed to behead Parallelmon but it was Magnamon who finally destroyed him. Davis and Veemon are able to return to their world and everything returned to normal as before Parallemon appeared. Attacks * Absorbent Bang: Parallelmon uses this ability to absorb its targets. Sometimes, this can also be used to send others to a parallel world. * Endless Trance: Metamormon Metamormon is the main enemy in a Manga side story of V-Tamer. His name comes from the word "Metamorphosis", hinting at his shape-shifting abilities. The device on his chest allows him to scan a Digimon and then copy their form (including their special abilities). In this side story, Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru teamed up with Takuya Kanbara from the Digimon Frontier continuity to save Babamon's village from Metamormon. At first, Metamormon became an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and attacked them. He later became Ghoulmon to fight Takuya (who was in the form of Agunimon). When Agunimon Slide Evolved into BurningGreymon, Metamormon became Imperialdramon Fighter Mode again and attacked BurningGreymon while he was fighting with Zeromaru. With Takuya injured, Zeromaru had to fight Metamormon on his own. As Metamormon became Goldramon and continued the fight, Taichi and Zeromaru noticed that Metamormon's Memory System was in the device on his chest. Despite being injured, Takuya became Agunimon again and grabbed Metamormon until the shape-shifting Digimon became Agunimon, giving Zeromaru a hard time. The fake Agunimon attacked but Taichi and Agunimon came up with a plan. Agunimon launched himself towards Metamormon, then reverted back to his human form, which Metamormon was unable to mimic. Takuya then Spirit Evolved into BurningGreymon and defeated Metamormon. Zeromaru finished the job by slaying him. Attacks * Laser Translation: * Trancey Rave: Category:Digimon